Creepy Pasta: schizophrenia
by TPTyra
Summary: A women picks up a random kid and his doll


Schizophrenia. A long-term mental disorder of a type involving a breakdown in the relation between thought, emotion, and behavior, leading to faulty perception, inappropriate actions and feelings, withdrawal from reality and personal relationships into fantasy and delusion, and a sense of mental fragmentation.

I walked down the busy streets of New York. A cold evening. 46° at least. As I walked I heard a noise in a dark alley. Of course being curious I walked towards the noise. Even though curiosity killed the cat. I saw him and it. A boy, no older than 10. I walked towards him. " Scuse me, do you have a parent with you?" I asked while bending my knees to his height. "No mam. I'm with only my friend." He replied while holding up a doll to my face. I chuckled " Well isn't this a nice teddy bear." He leaned it against his ear. And uttered something I couldn't make out. I then proceeded to ask "Would you like to go eat?" He again began to mutter to his doll. After a minute of muttering he spit out "Sure we would love to go!" I told him to follow me.

We went Bleecker Street Pizza. We got inside got our table and sat down. I tried to make a friendly conversation, but I didn't know what to say. I literally took a kid to a restaurant and I think I'm doing "good". He looked at the menu with the doll. I looked to. I decided just to get a salad. Nothing special. "I want the pizza!" He exclaimed. I told him he could have anything on the menu. Not like he's going to order anything expensive. That's when I heard it. He grabbed the doll and started talking to it. I thought he was just playing, until I heard these words scattered numerous times "Kill. What about her? Torment." My eyes widened. My palms sweated. I was frightened. I then I ask him "So where do you sleep?" I sounded like a some kind of kiddy stalker. He then said " I sleep in that alley." I then perced to ask "Do you want to come to my house?" He let out a big smile and shouted "Yes! I would love too!" I didn't know what would happen.

After an hour of eating, we went to my house. Small, but enough room for all of us. As I walked to put down my shiny silver key on my granite counter. I told him he could stay here as long as he would like. I listened to his weird conversation with his doll. I heard a deep noise that laughed. I just thought it was him. I knew it was to deep. I washed my old dishes from yesterday. He just kept talking to his doll. Not even playing. It was late so I asked him "Hey it's getting late, do you want to stay here for the night?" He nodded and continued to play with his doll. When it got to 9:00 pm I told him it was time for bed. I tucked him in. For once I felt happy. Then I saw the doll. The doll was right next to me. At first I thought the kid was up. He wasn't. So I just sat this doll into his room.

I went to bed. I fell asleep on the couch. I must've been dreaming, because what I saw next was terrifying. I saw the kid. In a dark room. Holding the doll. Cutting it. Blood gushed everywhere. I screamed, but no sound. All I could here were thumbing of noise. He went towards me. He had a knife. He swinged it. My body was ripped in half.

I woke up. I noticed that I was dreaming that nothing happened to me. It was silent. Then I heard a noise. A thump. A flower vase has been knocked over. The kid covered with blood. Cut all over. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" He trembled while gripping his shirt "I'm sorry. He told me too. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I started to panic at all the blood. "It's ok! It's ok." I told him. I rushed down the hallway grabbed the first aid kit and ran back to him. The blood on the carpet. I wasn't mad, but worried. I opened it and grabbed a bottle. "This might hurt" I told him while grabbing the bottle. I poured the bottle on his cuts. The hairs on his neck standed up, his eyes widened, tears came down his face. A deep scream came out. He grabbed his doll. "He was right! You would hurt me! He told me to kill you. Kill you with the glass. Kill you before you hurt me. I'm not sorry. Yo-" He paused. He looked at his doll. The tears stop. An ominous smile creeped on his face. He laughed and spoke "He tells me to tell you. He tells me to tell you~ People are cruel. People are sinful. So I do what he says. My doll. He tells me who is good and who is not. He told me to grab the knife and kill her. He told me to grab the gun and shoot him. He told me to grab the glass and kill you." He grabbed a piece of glass and rushed at me. The piece of glass jammed into my shoulder. He just laughed and laughed. He tried to grab the glass out. It was stuck. Stuck. I pushed him and ran towards the door with the blood gushing out of my arm I couldn't open the door. My arm hurt to much. I tried to use my other arm until. It happen. A gushing wound in my back. I fell to my side. I saw the kid. He held his doll in one hand and scissors on the other. He laughed and laughed until, he spoke "He wants me to end you with the same tool." He used the scissors and cut the doll's stomach. You could see bloody knife with a knife cover. What was worse you could see one eyeball. A brown eyeball. "Hey looks like I have another eyeball to add to the group." He grabbed the knife cover off. He pointed it at me. He walked towards me. I struggled to get away. He held the knife with both hands and took a swing forward to my stomach. He then went to my face and leaned the knife to my face. He put his hand on my mouth. "You will not feel a thing." He said. The knife swang down to my face.


End file.
